


A Bloody Beating Heart

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Rut/Heat, Klaus centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Reginald had never felt the need to test the children for their secondary genders. He'd felt it'd be more 'natural' to find out the old fashioned way.Klaus didn’t mind waiting but feared finding out. He’s recently realized that’s there a real chance he could turn out to be an omega. If only he could accept that rationally.





	1. Chapter One

Puberty; the downfall of man as Klaus likes to call it. It's the worst part of growing up and anyone who says otherwise is lying to themselves. The part of you that's always in control stops and that's not something he's looking forward to.

He's never found the whole losing control to your animalistic instincts appealing. At least that's his opinion and it probably stems from weird pep talks from Reginald.

The last pep talk he got from Reginald was all about Ruts and he'd basically ignored him the entire time but it still sucked to sit through.

Either way, Reginald still tries to insight him and his siblings with his other worldly wisdom. At the moment Klaus is filling out a quiz that grace has passed out. It's simple and he's glad because tests just aren't his thing unless it's multiple choice.

There are seven blank lines numbered one to seven. The instructions tell him he's supposed to predict what his siblings secondary sex is. He doesn't know what the point of this is and he doubts Reginald will ever offer a explanation.

Klaus scans his siblings faces and wonders what they think. Is this weird to them? Probably not...this is a far cry from some of the things Reginald makes them do.

He taps his pencil against his head before pushing the paper out and laying on his stomach on the cold hard wood floors. He thinks about the question hard and he goes with his gut.

Klaus felt like he understood people or at least his siblings at any rate. He'd see the little movements they made and he liked to learn their tics. For example Diego always stutters on his Z's, and S's. As such Klaus always knew when Diego was faking his stuttering to get Grace's attention.

It was disgusting to watch but gave a nice insight to his character. He'd imagine based off that alone that Diego might be an omega but no. He's always been competitive and he fights with Luther for the stupidest reasons. Those two will probably be alphas.

Five will probably end up being a beta despite his 'I gotta be the best' personality. Ben could go either way but he's leaning more toward a beta because he's so passive. Allison will be a beta at least if not an alpha since she's always so dominant in nature. Vanya is a sweet bucket of sunshine everyday of the week so he'd figure she'd be an omega.

That just leaves him and he's a terrible judge of his own character. He really doesn't know what he is and would rather leave it up to fate. All he knows for sure is he isn't an alpha but he would be perfectly happy living as a beta.

More over it sounded terrible to be an omega. They are boiled down to baby making house wives in todays day and age. He couldn't ever imagine living that life or even Vanya living that life. It sounds depressing.

He marks himself down as a beta before flipping over his paper. He lays his head on the floor and closes his eyes as he waits for his siblings to finish their predictions.

It isn't long until he hears Allisons mumbles underneath her breath and Someone tapping their pencil impatiently. It's always like this when they do anything with a pencil and paper. Five takes the longest and annoys everyone although he does get the best test scores.

Not that anyone really cares about his test scores but himself. It's not like Reginald cares about them all that much just look at Luther. He's not the smartest tool in the shed but he's number one. If you want Reginald's approval all you have to do is be his lap dog.

What a joke.

It's another whole stretch of silence filled with groans and irritation that taints the air before Five is done. He lifts his head as soon as he hears Grace's heels clicking off the floor.

Klaus rubs his eyes and holds his paper out for Grace to take. She stops around each of his siblings before lastly taking his paper. They are dismissed for the time being.

He stands following behind Diego and Luther as they make their way to the yard. He watches Luther glare at Diego and how Diego glares right back. It's a nice day he supposes for a classic 'I'm better than you' phase.

He glances behind him and watches as Ben enters the living room, Allison heads up the stairs and Five chats with Grace about something. He shouldn't follow after these two idiots but he feels like he should support Diego.

————————————————————

"Woohoo! Go Diego!" Klaus throws his hands up as he cheers. Diego throws him a dirty look before focusing his eyes back on a crudely drawn bullseye in the dirt. He steadies his hand, narrows his eyes and throws a blade.

When it hits the bullseye center Klaus hops off the bench and kicks up dirt in celebration. He wasn't excited nor did he really care but he's always up for supporting Diego.

Luther gives him a light shove, nothing too extreme but it shuts him up. If for nothing else but the sole reason that Luther is giving off weird pheromones right now. 

Luther scrunches his nose before walking over and pulling the blade out of the ground and wiping the dirt off of it. "Did you really need a cheerleader?" Luther seethes pushing Diego out of the way so he could stand in his spot while throwing the blade. 

"He's not my cheerleader. I didn't even ask him to come, he's here because he's nosy." 

Diego's right... he's nosy. He couldn't resist coming and watching because he didn't want to miss anything.

"Hmph..." Luther repeats Diego's motions. He Steads his hand, and narrows his eyes at the bullseye before throwing the blade. Everything goes in slow motion for just a split second for Klaus. He watches the blade fly through the air and land just centimeters away from the bullseye.

It's silent and cold air blows past him. Luther doesn't move and only stares at the blade in the ground. Klaus's teeth start chattering as he walks up to Diego. "Now that this is settled wanna go play marbles?" Diego looks at Luther and then looks back at him. "Only if I get to go first."

Klaus nods, entirely ready to get out of the cold air and into the semi warm house. It'd be warmer when he and Diego got under a ton of blankets and flicked marbles around in his room.

Diego opens his mouth to say something but Luther immediately cuts him off. "Best two out of three!"

Luther gives off a burst of some pheromone that he probably wouldn't know if it wasn't for Reginald. It's pure alpha musk and for a moment he thinks about throwing himself a little party because he was hundred percent right about Luther.

Diego doesn't seem to notice it because he rolls his eyes. "Let's continue this tomorrow it's too cold now." His words are spelled out with each fog cloud that forms from his mouth.

"Best two out of three!" Luther growls actually heaven forbid growls at Diego. He pushes Klaus aside not that he's complaining because he quickly realized he doesn't want to be in the middle of that. 

Luther sizes Diego up although Diego doesn't seem off put by this. "Don't be a sore loser. Let's compete tomorrow, I really don't feel like catching a cold."

The backdoor creaks open and Allison pokes her head out. "Aren't you guys done yet?" She holds out a bag and jingles it and the contents click together.

Diego turns away from Luther and starts walking to Allison. "Just finished." He takes a few steps while Luther glares holes in the back of his head.

Klaus shivers again before taking a step to follow Diego. Just a single step before his stomach starts rolling. Luther pulls him back against him and he gets a full dose of alpha thrown in his face. He throws a hand over his face but Luther's stench fills his nostrils and makes him want to vomit but at the same time it's... intoxicating.

He pushes back against Luther but he's no match for super strength. The blond simply curls in his neck and takes a whiff.

"Stop it! Thats weird!" Luther ignores him in favor of rubbing against his neck.

"Have you always smelled this good?" The words are hot and travel up his neck and tickle his ear. He shivers again as Allison notices his dilemma.

Allison immediately goes into mother mode and stomps her way over to him and Luther. Diego turns around as she stomps past him and he realizes what's going on too.

"Don't pick on Klaus just because you lost a stupid game with Diego." She shoves Luther and amazingly he lets go. Klaus stumbles for a minute and when he gets his footing he's hit with another wave of Luther's pheromones that make his knees weak. He falls to ground and sits on his knees with his eyes clenched shut and his hand over his nose.

"Is that smell...you?" He hears Allison question Luther but he doesn't need to hear the answer. He knows. Diego lays a hand on his back rubs in gentle circles.

"Did he hurt you?" Diego whispers and he shakes his head no.

"He just stinks." He opens his eyes and Diego tilts his head questioningly at him. Couldn’t Diego smell how good...No, how disgusting Luther smelled?

Luther ruffles a hand through his own hair as he takes a deep breath. "I guess that's me." He digs his hand into his head and drags it down his face. "I feel like..." he shakes his head before continuing. " I feel weird right now."

Luther's eyes wander over to Klaus and he instinctively shrinks in on himself. Luther's eyes are glazed over with something he'd only call lust. It's predatory and it's directed at him.

He wonders if Luther can see the way that gaze makes his heart stop and his blood run cold.

————————————————————

"It's not surprising." Pogo flips a page in his book. “I think we all knew Luther was going to be an alpha.”

"Still...it’s scary." Pogo lifts his eyes off the page before shutting the book and laying in on his lap.

"What about it? Ruts are natural parts of an alpha's life. Your father will be very pleased to learn Luther has had his first rut."

Klaus falls back on the coach and stares at the ceiling. Pogo made this stuff sound so positive and nice but it wasn't. This... rut Luther is in is scary when you're on the outside.

"What's he gonna do now? Chill in his room for a week and get out of training?" He scowls at the thought because Luther if anyone doesn't deserve to get out of training. 

"You could phrase it like that I suppose." Pogo said tilting his head as he contemplated something. "Please tell me you do understand how ruts work."

"Of course I do." He does, a little bit anyway. He ignored most of Reginald's little speech but what he got out of it is that only alphas go into ruts and they get really horny. There was probably more to that conversation but he didn't feel like he'd need it anytime soon.

Yeah his gut instincts are always so terribly wrong. Luther is going to lock himself in his own room for a week apart from baths or Grace bringing him food. It sounds like a dream come true if you ask him.

"We will have to watch you closely now." Pogo states as he stands up and grabs his cane to steady himself.

Watch him? Why? He's not going to go into a rut he highly doubts he's a alpha. Maybe they're worried about a heat?

...

He clicks his tongue as he stands up. "You don't think I'm an omega...right?" Pogo stops mid-step and turns his head.

"I'm simply making an observation. It seems from what you've told me that Luther reacted to you. That's led me to believe you could be coming close to blooming yourself."

Pogo walks away and he's left with a sour taste in his mouth. He isn't an omega. He'd wouldn't accept it. He doesn't want to have a baby or be a housewife. He doesn't want to become a lower member of the household or society than he already is.

Or he could accept it like everyone else. It's not like he's got a choice, maybe he just needs to face the fact that there's a real chance he's an omega. 'That's okay' Klaus tells himself again and again until it's stuck in his brain.

He needs to accept it before it becomes his reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus would never dream of accusing Grace of anything because she's his mother. Of course that might be flawed logic considering he accuses Reginald of a lot despite being his father. Regardless of the entire moral side of this he can't help but notice what she's doing.

Scent Marking. 

Grace totally is scent marking even if she isn't aware of it. She keeps walking up and down the halls wiping imaginary dust off of walls and shelfs. The entire time she's just releasing these calming pheromones.

Is this for Luther's good or the rest of them? He doesn't know but something in her coding tells her to do this. He personally doesn't mind it but he knows it irritates some of his siblings.

It gives Allison migraines and Ben says it's disgusting. It's really sweet smelling he'll admit but he wouldn't say it's disgusting. Maybe they can smell something he can't like how fake it is.

Fake pheromones instilled in her by Reginald. She's meant to be their mother and give them love and support. So the best option was to make her an omega although whether she chooses to release pheromones is all up to her.

"Don't stare." Diego scolds him.

"I'm not staring, I'm making a education observation." He whispers back as the front door creaks open. He like his siblings are standing in a line waiting to greet Reginald from his solo trip out of the house. This marks the end of their allotted freedom.

Reginald shares a few words with Pogo before greeting them. He raises a eyebrow when he notices his star pulpit is no where to be seen. At first he furrows his brows and frowns before ultimately deciding to ask where he is instead of just assuming he's gone rouge.

He doubts Luther could ever consider rebelling against Reginald.

————————————————————

Of course Reginald is overjoyed that his son is an alpha. He's practically planning a coming of age party until Klaus mentions that Luther is in his room. His room that's only a few feet away from everyone else's room.

Reginald immediately loses all his excitement in three point two seconds and becomes the over bearing father he always is. 

He’s a good alpha, territorial and protective of his space and children. Despite popular belief being a good alpha doesn't translate into being a good father. He treats his children more like possessions than people.

Reginald comes off more like the alphas he's seen in magazines or history books. If he asked grace she'd say he's just old school but he highly doubts it. Reginald is an entirely different breed from the rest of the world.

Reginald immediately stands from his chair and makes his through his children. The main five of them who had gathered around to hear Reginald's endless praise for Luther.

They follow after Reginald while he rants and raves. "I can't believe you let him go into his room! We've talked about this before." Reginald as soon as he gets to the second floor stops and as a result Diego bumps into to him.

"I'm s-sorry..." Diego stutters but Reginald doesn't respond to that.

"Who's idea was it to let Luther use his own room? We have extra rooms for this very purpose." Reginald brings a hand up and rubs at his forehead. "It's going to be next to impossible to have him switch rooms if he’s already deep in his rut.” He sighed and continued walking.

Klaus pats Diego's back and Diego takes a deep breath. Reginald usually has that effect on people. 

He catches up to Ben and gets a nice frown in response. "Aw come on Ben don't be so glum." He throws his best wink and Ben flicks his arm. 

"I'm annoyed not glum."

"Yeah sure, you say that now."

It isn't long before they're standing outside of Luther's room. He waits for a moment until he realizes he's not really interested in this. He might chill in his room until this whole thing is done and over with because Reginald isn't demanding his attendance.

"Wanna actually play marbles? We've got awhile before dinner." Diego looks like he's considering it but declines.

"Father might need me. Moving Luther could be difficult."

He doesn't really understand but he'll accept that for what it is.

"You could leave though it's not like you're needed." Five sinkers beside him and Klaus turns to shove him but he teleports away right into Allison. Allison pinches his cheeks.

"Don't be mean." Allison coos while she switches to rubbing five's hair. Five hates being coddled like that.

Reginald knocks on Luther's door although Klaus doubts he really expected an answer. It's a moment stretched into two and Reginald is probably contemplating getting the master key out. Then the door clicks open and Luther peers out.

It's immediate how fast Luther's smell pours out of his room. It bothers him on a whole other level he really doesn't want to think about. Isn't any one bothered by it? Nobody looks like they hate it but he won't really know until less he asks. He bets even Vanya who's holed away in her room at the moment can smell Luther.

The house is cold like it always is but Luther is drenched in sweat and his eyes are blown. He stares at Reginald before standing up straight at least the most he can right now. "Hey..." Luther starts but stops for one reason or another.

"It'd be best if you took a guest room." Reginald informs him without any dilly dallying and Luther just stares before shaking his no and stepping back in his room.

"Don't be difficult." Reginald's voice is stern but Luther doesn't care. He tries to shut the door but Reginald places his foot in the the door.

"Number One I will not tolerate such behavior."

Luther lets the door open and he casts his eyes to the ground. He's just been scolded and he has an audience to boot. Klaus feels like they should really be looking the other way because this probably isn't easy for him.

Luther doesn't say anything but he complies. He steps out and shuts the door behind him. Reginald gestures down the hallway and Luther starts walking. Walking turned into to stumbling and he murmurs under his breath once in a while. A few times he catches Luther glancing at him with that weird predatory look and he feels like he should hide behind Diego.

He doesn't of course because he knows Luther would never hurt him but he can't stop his instincts from telling him to hide.

It's like this until they reach a room Reginald deems suitable. Luther doesn't exactly jump in the room in fact he takes one sniff of it and gives his father this 'really' look. The room is clean and doesn't have a smell, maybe Luther is off put by that.

Reginald just gestures inside and Luther walks with a frown pasted on his face. The door shutting only succeeded in spreading more of Luther's stench around and he hates it. He hates the way it makes his stomach tingle.

Klaus's fingers twitch against his lips and he feels a sharp pain before he tastes metallic liquid coating his tongue. When did he start bitting his nails? He doesn't know but even though it hurts it relaxes him.

————————————————————

"Why aren't why training?" Klaus asks the question that should never be asked. Not training was a god send if he'd even seen one but it's in his nature to ruin good things.

"Just think for a moment." Ben flicks a marble and it knocks one of Diego's out of a makeshift circle barrier. He is thinking but it'd be much better if Ben just told him the answer.

Diego flicks one of his marbles and it knocks one of Ben's out. He sighs and leans back on his hand and studies the floor boards while Ben and Diego play. Somewhere in the house Vanya is playing the Violin and it's nice to drown out some of the buildup tension in him.

If he had to guess he'd say they aren't training because of Luther. That doesn't really make sense though. They didn't need him to train. There had to be another reason or at least it has to be deeper than that.

The marbles click off each other and he watches them fly off in different directions. "It's because of Luther..." he mumbles out half heartily and Ben raises a eyebrow at him.

"Your head is in the right place."

Sometimes Ben got on his nerves. He knows the answer but he insists on Klaus using his own brain and all that mumbo jumbo.

He groans underneath his breath and stands up. He makes his way to his bed and face plants on it. "Wake me up when someone wins." He grumbles out shutting his eyes. Maybe the answer would come to him in his sleep.

"Geese I only asked you to think for a minute." Ben laughs and he hears another marble click.

"The answer is simple really. Just think about it we're all the same age and we've been together our whole life. Reginald's probably considering that we are all going to experience the change around the same time."

"You mean we're syncing up?"

"Pretty much."

He hates this place with a burning passion and his life for that matter. He doesn't get to process this revelation for long until Allison stops by and informs them that dinner is ready. She's stressing out and he can tell just from her smell.

They make their way to the dinning room. He hasn't craved dinner for so long but it's like as soon as he entered the dining room he was hit with its smell and his mouth waters. 

He sits in his seat and waits impatiently for the food to come. It's smells so good and sweet; probably steak and mashed potatoes. That sounds so good right now.

Reginald receives his plate first and then it just goes around the table. Until finally Klaus gets his plate. It looks better than he imagined and he doesn't waste anytime devouring his food.

As soon as he finishes his last bite of steak he's craving more. He needs more but today isn't special so Grace wouldn't be offering seconds. He peers over at his siblings plates and considers stealing a bite but quickly realizes that thought isn't normal.

What's gotten into him?

————————————————————

Sometimes he wishes Ben would find his own bed. These small single sized beds aren't made for two so he's always hot and ends up sweating half way through the night. Not that Ben seems to care what he thinks.

Ben's eyes are close and his breathing is even. He hates how sweaty this makes him but at the same time he's going to be sad when Reginald doesn't let them share a bed anymore. It's surprising in itself that Reginald didn't demand they sleep in separate beds tonight.

Aside from Ben making sure Klaus isn't late to breakfast or occasional morning training he isn't sure what other benefits Ben really provides. Regardless after Reginald stop monitoring their sleep Ben migrated to his bed. Reginald gave up on trying to separate them since Ben was a 'positive influence' for him.

He's glad though because he never thought he'd want to drown himself in Ben but he does. He wants to nose his neck and be close to him. If Ben would let him he'd cuddle and interlock their legs. Too bad Ben is a prude and would probably kick him if he tried.

'Would probably' is the key phrase because he won't until he tries. He moves slowly and lets his hand wander across Ben's skin. Not too much incase Ben wakes up, this way he could just play this off as him moving in his sleep.

Ben's cool to the touch but it feels like electricity is pulsing through him just from this small touch. He wants more, needs more to soothe this growing need for affection he didn't know he had.

Ben should wake up, yes he should wake Ben up and beg him. Beg him to rub a hand through his hair and mark him with his scent so he'll always feel protected by him. His brother who only wants the best for him.

Yes that sounds good, no it sounds amazing. It's the fact that it sounds so appealing to him that makes his hand retreat from Ben. He flips on his side away from Ben and curses himself for having such thoughts because if he thought about it too much he'd know.

These are the thoughts of a omega.


	3. Part 3

He's paranoid which is a surprisingly new emotion for him. He hasn't had dignity for a long time and he prefers it that way. Somebody has to lighten the mood of the house. Even so this is something worthy of being self conscious about. An omega, the lowest member of society and a role his father has very strict standards for.

He taps his pencil against his head and observes Grace and all of her Omega glory. She's perfect and always complies with Reginald's standards. Cleaning, cooking, and tending to the children; She's obedient and does each task with care- as if she was a real omega.

He would have to strive to be like her for Reginald to accept him.

He turns his head and looks over Diego's shoulder before copying down his answers. It's not cheating if Reginald doesn't find out. After multiple times of glancing over Diego's shoulder the paper is handed to him.

He copies it before handing it back, he'd offer a thanks but they aren't supposed to talk right now. He sits back and leans on his hands before closing his eyes.

It isn't long until Reginald comes in and takes a seat in his chair. He looks them over before holding his hand out gesturing for their papers. One by one they hand them in and Reginald looks them over.

Reginald seems Satisfied until he comes across his paper. He narrows his eyes as he reads his copied answers. After a moment he looks up from the paper. "You are all dismissed." Reginald said and as they turn to leave he adds. "But Number Four."

He'd groan if his father wouldn't take offense to that. His siblings leave but he does get a few sympathetic glances and he can appreciate that. He stands in front of Reginald, his back straight and his eyes locked with his fathers.

Reginald stands and taps his hands along his paper. "Why must you always do this?" Reginald asks and its probably sincere but it just makes him feel small.

He shrugs his shoulders because what else is he supposed to do? Say he's lazy? That he doesn't pay attention and would have failed if he didn't copy? Should he say that he didn't feel like guessing? His father wouldn't accept any of those as acceptable reasons.

"I understand you don't believe you'll need this in your life but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to slack off." Reginald said before folding the papers in half and turning his head to Grace. His mother who had been patiently standing by the arch way and waiting for Reginald.

"If you would Grace, I believe Four is in need of some reteaching." Reginald instructs before making his way out of the room, Grace nods her head as he passes by.

His mother walks over and sits him down on the couch. She starts talking about a war... maybe it's Vietnam? She talks and he doesn't really listen all he can focus on is her smell. 

It's never really occurred to him but they really do smell really similar. Or maybe it has occurred to him many times but he's never wanted to face the truth. That could be the reason he doesn't hate her smell so much, he practically stinks just like her.

He rubs a hand along his neck because somewhere on it is a scent gland. He keeps proding his neck until he hits a spot that tingles when it's touched. Would it be possible to get rid of it? Probably not but maybe he could cover it up so he doesn't stink so much.

Grace taps his arms and instructs him to listen closely. He doesn't.

————————————————————

Grace always makes good breakfast almost automatically now. He'd never be able to crack an egg like she does let alone cook an omelette to perfection without burning the house down. He picks at his food as anxiety bubbles in his stomach.

He couldn't be like her. He's never touched a frying pan or a toaster. He hasn't ever cooked himself food. Reginald said it wasn't a necessary skill since they have Grace. Of course he probably said that thinking that his children would be betas and Alphas.

Vanya probably has more cooking experience then he does simply because she's home twenty four seven. Out of all the children she's always been treated the most like an omega even before she showed signs of being one. Does she mind? Does it eat her up inside to be told that she'll spend the rest of her life being somebody's housewife? It's definitely tearing him up inside.

There's the tell-tail sound of crinkling when Reginald opens up His newspaper. He stares at its presence before returning to his food.

————————————————————

When breakfast is done and Reginald has dismissed everyone Klaus follows him. Which is a terrible decision but there isn't really any other time to talk to his father. He follows his father to the living in which his father takes a seat on his chair and flips open the newspaper again to finish reading it.

He takes a seat on a nearby couch and starts talking.

Reginald does a perfect job of pretending he's not listening. He scans each page of the newspaper before flipping to the next not giving any indication that he's even heard a word Klaus has said- not that that's stopped him from rambling.

"Two told me that if I ate too many chips the salt would go straight to my brain and dry it out. what kind of idiot would believe that?" He throws his hands dramatically in the air but Reginald doesn't even blink at that. He pouts and sits back on the coach before watching his father flip another page.

"The other day I learned Six is a huge sap for romance novels-" Reginald doesn't let him finish, he shuts the newspaper and sits it on his lap before looking at him.

"If you have a point I'd like to hear it, if not I have better things to do."

He's been rambling because he hasn't been able to consider a good way to bring up that he's probably an omega. That his scent is sweet and he'd like to cover it up in someway shape or form. He doesn't really want to talk to Reginald about this stuff but he thought he could at least attempt to. 

Does Reginald know? Had he always suspected it? The very thought makes his hands tremble as he clutches his pants. This is a bad idea.

The paper in Reginald's hand crinkles, Reginald is losing patience. "So...Um," Reginald doesn't look impressed. "I was just thinking about One. It's nice that he's an alpha."

"I wouldn't accept less from Number One." Something inside him hates this.

"Would you have been proud if he had been an omega?" It's silent and Reginald looks at him good and hard. His father had always had this ability to know what your thinking and it's exactly the type of feeling he gets from this. Realization falls over Reginald's face before a small smile made its way across his lips.

"Of course I would have. It matters little to me what you are whether that be Alpha, Beta, or Omega." 

Reginald is lying through his teeth. It's not hard to see or hear just from his tone of voice. He hates the way it makes him want to cry. His important father figure, an alpha telling him he wouldn't be good enough.

He doesn't ask any more questions and Reginald doesn't bother keeping the conversation going. It's silent for awhile and he's just taking time to digest things he already knew.

He's losing a game of chance because luck has never been on his side. He's going to be an omega and his father is going to let him know his place. That being right beside grace's.

Will he forced to learn to cook? Will he be forced to learn the sacred art of cleaning? Will everyone look at him differently? He doesn't want to know.

When Reginald is done reading the newspaper he sits it on the coffee table next to practice worksheets before standing. He makes his way to the archway and before leaving he makes a comment.

"In theory if you did consume an abundance of salt your brain could dry out."

Reginald always has the last word.

————————————————————

Vanya yawns before bringing a hand through her nice straight hair. She's never one to sleep in and most of the time it was highly discourage in the Hargreaves household. Today though was supposed to be a training day and Reginald doesn't bother making sure she's up when he's got more important things to do.

It must be nice to wake up at a reasonable time before breakfast everyday. He'd be jealous if Vanya gave any indication that she actually enjoyed it. Sleeping in must not be luxurious when you do it often.

It isn't hard to tell that they've done absolutely no training today. It's a entirely different atmosphere then when they do. Everyone is relaxed today and utterly bored. They might say they want time to themselves but there isn't much to do.

"Are you reading?" Vanya peers over Klaus's shoulder but he just presses the book into his chest.

"I don't read. I'm doing some education researching."

Vanya shrugs her shoulders and sits beside him. He glares before giving up on hiding the book. He drops in his lap and she nosily peers over at it.

'Omegas and everything you need to know.'

She cocks her head to the side before bringing her gaze back to him. "Why are you reading that?"

He sighs and throws the book on the coffee table beside his father's newspaper. He had only started reading it because he thought it would give him a heads up. That only works if you've read more than the title page.

"I was curious, it's not like we've had much of an education."

"We go to school-” she starts but he cuts her off.

"School? Is that what you call going two days out of the month" He grinds his teeth and Vanya remains silent. "We're supposed to be homeschooled but the things father allows us to learn isn't anything like we're supposed to be learning."

Vanya is silent and takes him a full minute to even realize why. He places a hand over hers "Sorry! I'm not yelling at you! I'm complaining to you."

"I know but..." He places a kiss on her forehead and shushes her. She's sensitive, hates yelling and violence. She's always been a crybaby and can't even stand when they kill bugs. She's prime omega material- at least that's what Five says.

It might be because he's heard it all his life... that Vanya is without a doubt an omega that he has these doubts. He isn't like her. He's a lover not a fighter but that doesn't mean he'd run away from a fight. He doesn't even think he's sensitive like that.

After she calms down she snakes a hand into one of her pockets. She retrieves a bottle of pills and downs two of the pills. "Can I have one?" He grins and her eyes go wide.

"Of course not! This is my anxiety medication. It could make you sick.” 

She doesn't need to look out for him, he's a big boy. "Aw come on! I promise one won't hurt me." She shakes her head before narrowing her eyes.

"No."

He likes that word coming off her lips, she needs to learn to say it more often. He brings a hand up- moving it as if he was going to place it on her shoulder and when her guards down he swipes the bottle.

She stares in disbelief which is well deserved. He's never had any real interest in her medication before but if it helps her with anxiety surely it can help him.

He stands and walks out of the living room while opening the bottle. As soon as it's open he downs two and snaps the lid back on. "Catch." He throws the bottle over his shoulder and He doesn't hear it hit the ground so Vanya must have caught it.

He throws his hands behind his head and whistles a toon he heard Vanya play on the violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this story will start being updated more regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Ben you're killing me!" He dramatically throws a hand over his heart, faking a heart-attack before falling backward on his hard wooden floor.

"Father is going to kill you if you keep failing tests," Ben speaks with wisdom that isn't always respected. Klaus opens his eyes and frowns at the holes in his ceiling. That's the thing if his father really did kill him it'd be an escape from hell on earth. He isn't that lucky though Reginald would just give him some solo training in some graveyard.

He sighs before sitting up and giving half-hearted glances to the book his brother is practically shoving down his throat. "This is easy stuff. It's history, all you have to do is memorized the material." He nods his head while Ben points out the areas of this page he's supposed to remember.

He really doesn't need more responsibilities not that Ben cares. He listens as Ben goes over a little of the book to show him what he's supposed to be memorizing. The Vietnam war lasted from nineteen fifty-five to nineteen seventy-five. Not too long ago which only means the world isn't as together as it pretends to be.

After a copious amount of reading Ben shuts the book and sits it beside himself. The torture has ended and he can finally do something he wants to do like play marbles, beg Allison to do his makeup or find out how one covers up their scent.

He knows it's possible because he's met fans on his Umbrella Academy adventures. It's one of those things that's really noticeable. When you go to shake somebody's hand or give a hug only to realize they don't smell. Of course, it didn't take much detective skills to know what they really are but that's beside the point.

It'd go a long way in making him feel better. Unfortunately, they probably don't have anything like that here. Even if he scoured his father's lab he wouldn't even know what to look for. Reginald considered their scents natural and had never suggested covering them up-ever.

"What's wrong?" Ben's voice comes out almost weak at the end and he throws the saddest eyes ever. He must have been making a weird face or maybe simple silence made his brother worry.

"Nothing at all~," He said in a sing-song manner before standing and dusting off his butt. "I was thinking we should do something fun."

Ben scoffs and grabs the book before standing and sitting it on the nightstand. "Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are on two different sides of the fun scale."

Klaus rolls his eyes before grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him along on his adventure. "Don't be so dramatic."

————————————————————

"Put that back!" Ben tenses up and looks like he might be tempted to knock out the record in Klaus's hand. "That isn't a toy."

"Oh come on. I bet Luther is dying over there but if he were listening to music he'd be so much happier."

"Sure, until father hears it."

He twirls the record in his hand before ultimately sighing and putting it back. It was a good effort but his father is already irritated by the simple fact they can't do any training at the moment. He's not even in the mood to drag Ben into something stupid like this.

He just wanted to be in Luther's room. 

The scent that has engulfed this room is great and if Ben weren't watching him he'd love to roll around on Luther's bed. It's many things but he doesn't know enough to say this is normal.

He has nothing to really compare it to. His father never really had a smell unless he was stressed and he's never been allowed outside of the house unless he was on a short leash. If only he knew more about the world.

"Can we leave yet?"

"No way!" He takes a seat on Luther's bed. "Let's do some spring cleaning. We gotta look underneath the mattress and burn all those dirty magazines so he doesn't have to worry about them." He grins as he runs a hand through the ruffled up blankets. They feel soft and cold against his skin, the perfect combination.

"Klaus." Ben doesn't like this room. Whether it's just the mere fact of territory or the overwhelming stench is beyond him. Regardless Ben is always ruining his fun.

"Fine." He stands and pushes a hand on Ben's back before leading him out of the room. He kicks the door behind him shut and is greeted by his overly protective sister.

"Luther won't be happy if you went through his stuff."

He rolls his eyes before pressing on Ben to continue walking but he doesn't. "I glanced at one record, it's hardly anything to get mad about." Allison raises an eyebrow at him as if she really doesn't believe him.

"What?"

Allison shakes her head before placing a hand against his arm and pulling him away from Ben. He's being kidnapped and his brother doesn't even care. "Sorry! I'm borrowing him for a little." Ben just nods even though Allison isn't looking. He's pulled into Allison's room and he's greeted by a wide assortment of makeup spread out on her bed.

"I need your opinion."

Was kidnapping him the best way to get it? Seems like it. "On?"

Allison gestures to the bed as if he's a complete idiot. "Which colors work the best together." That still doesn't really help him.

"So? I can't help you unless-"

Oh.

Allison gives him her best form of puppy eyes while he contemplates his life choices. Of course, she wants him to be her little doll to practice makeup on. Fortunately for her, he actually likes having chemicals put on his face.

————————————————————

"My eyelids are so heavy. Who thought liquid glitter- whatever that is would be a good idea?" He keeps fanning his eyes and the glitter runs down his eyelid until it reaches its crease. He clenches his eyes together to try and prevent them from burning.

"It's not that bad. It actually looks quite nice on you, like you just went out for a night on the town." He feels her press a cold lipstick tip against his lip before rubbing it side to side.

"It certainly feels that way." He opens his eyes and blinks a few times. They are still unnaturally heavy. He rubs his lips together before frowning.

"What?" Allison asks while rummaging through her makeup bag.

The world is working against him. The longer he's in her room the more he realizes how much his scent taints the air. At this point, duct tape would probably suffice as a scent manger but it'd probably feel terrible against his skin. He isn't even sure that'd work he should really talk to Pogo.

Or maybe he's supposed to embrace his scent as every other person does.

"Do you think I stink?" Allison's hand pauses and she looks over at him.

"In the 'you need a bath' way?"

"No."

Allison hums and removes her from her bag before putting it on his shoulder. "Your scent isn't anything to be self-conscious about. You can't choose it."

Yeah, he knows. That's the problem.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's kinda weird?"

"In a good way." She puts a hand on his shoulder before leaning in and taking a deep breath. "You've always smelled good. Have you ever smelled Vanya? She's the one who should be self-conscious."

He rolls his eyes and slaps her hand off of him. "Don't be rude. Didn't you just say it's not something to be self-conscious about?" She rolls her eyes right back.

"Don't start with me."

Rough translation: Don't defend Vanya. He's Been through this many times before.

It was bad enough that Vanya turned out to be ordinary. She had always tried to be more but that only made her an annoyance. Then some god cursed her to be an omega too. Now her efforts have to be twice as hard.

He relates to her at the moment.

"Don't be so harsh on Vanya. She's literally the kindest soul in this house."

"She's disgusting." He flinches against the bed and stares. He can't even believe he's just heard that.

D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G

That word echoes in his head and he can't help but feel like he's being threatened. Vanya wasn't disgusting before she showed signs of being an omega. He doesn't want to be seen like that and even more so he feels like he should be defending his sister.

It isn't like it's her choice just like it wasn't his.

His silence is always a bad sign and Allison starts to backtrack. "You know it's just that she-" she stops and tilts her head before changing the subject "I don't think that about you."

He wants to leave. Runaway. It's like with that simple sentence she speaks directly to his soul. She knows what he is and holds him on a higher pedestal than Vanya.

Why? He knows the answer but that doesn't ease his heart beating against his rib cage or the pounding of his head. He needs to open a window because it's definitely too hot in here.

"Are you okay?" She presses a hand against his forehead as if checking his temperature. She's cold, freezing actually and he has to stop himself from melting into her. "You're warm." She states idly before leaning into his space.

"I don't know what you're worried about you really do smell good today." His stomach is twisting and churning. He still can't get over her words and he's half-expecting to throw up at any moment.

"In fact, I don't think you've ever smelled as sweet." She says it as if it's a good thing before all of a sudden he's on his back and she's pressed against his neck. He feels weak, hot, and his stomach keeps threatening to explode.

She's made him sick. It's all her fault he's feeling like this. He brings a hand up to push at her and she doesn't move.  "Come on ally, get off already you've proven your point." She continues sniffing him as if he's the best smelling thing she's ever smelled.

"I know okay? I smell good, I got it." He presses again only to receive a growl in response. He stills against the bed as if that made his problems any better but he couldn't help it. His body didn't listen sometimes. 

If plan A didn't work there was always plan B. He pressed his feet against the bed before pushing and braced himself to land on the hardwood floor. His head hit the floor and pain radiated down his spine but it works.

Allison let’s go and that gives him enough time to escape her grasp.

It's at that moment that he crawls out from under her that he smells it. Smells her scent that he can only describe as delicious. Like the scent that Luther had engulfed himself in before his rut.

It makes his stomach twist even more. 

He stares at Allison as she sat up on her knees and pressed a hand against her mouth. The more time passes the more he realizes something is wrong with him. The biggest indicator of that had to be his wet pants. His head is barely on right but he knows that this substance is slick.

He has a real problem.

Allison keeps her head toward the floors for a few moments before looking up at him. She looks like she's about to cry and he can't even feel sorry for her. All he wants to do is curl in a ball in his bed and have Ben run a hand through his hair.

Where's his brother when he needs him? He stands but his legs don't want to carry him. Allison stands too and doesn't meet his eyes when she opens the door and steps outside. "Where are you going?"

At first, she doesn't answer. She keeps staring ahead and rubbing a hand through her hair as if that somehow helped her. "Father..."

He knows that's where he's supposed to go too. That's what he's supposed to do when he goes into heat but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want his father to know.

It's foolish thinking.

He walks into his own room and shuts the door before he realizes Ben has made his home on his bed. Ben looks up from the book in his hands and tilts his head at him. 

"That was fast-" Ben barely gets to speak before Klaus has pushed him down and pressed his nose against his neck. He takes a deep breath and then another before sighing happily against him.

Ben places a hand in his hair and rubs like a good brother. "Klaus..." Ben whispers against him and all he wants to do is melt "I can't help you with this." He whines and presses against Ben before he's pushed away.

Why doesn't ben understand? He wants to cry and beg Ben until he understands. He needs Ben. His brother stands up and makes his way to his door. He grabs Ben's hand as if his very life depended on it.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me!" Ben tries to shake his grip but he just digs his nails into his wrist.

"Father needs to know." No, he doesn't. Reginald will hate him and look at him with disgust. Why can't he see that? 

"You can't do that." He feels the tears prick his eyes and has no time to stop them before they're falling down his cheeks. Ben stills before sighing into the air.

"You're going to be fine Klaus." He leans over and wipes away his tears "don't be scared." Klaus is downright terrified. What is going to happen to him? What will his father think? What is he supposed to do with this growing need to rub against something?

He's lost.

Ben pries his hand away and rubs the marks on his wrists. He gives Klaus a kiss on his forehead "stop crying." His brother pulls away and leaves him.

He's all alone and he just wants to die. He wants to Jump out a window or melt into the walls. Anything to make himself disappear before Reginald got there.

Before his brother brought Reginald to him. Before his father saw what kind of disgrace he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I like Vanya’s sub plot in this a little better than the main plot. I can’t wait to actually go more in depth with it~

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly writing this for a needy friend of mine but it’s nice to experiment. This won’t be super depressing but it’ll be a little sad. 
> 
> As always Tags and the like will be updated as the storyline progresses.


End file.
